The Daily Grind
by CrisicMelody
Summary: "Just a simple girl, livin' in a lonely world." Day to day events in Mayu's (seemingly) uneventful life. For now, no pairings. Double OC


_October 1st_

_6:42 AM_

_ Dear Diary,_

_ I hate this so called "life" of mine. Nothing is as it is supposed to be. My parents are unfaithful to each other, and they both know of the other's affairs. Yet, they go about each day as if nothing is going on, as if everything in our little lives are perfect, but I know the truth. Even little Kami seems to know about it, and she's only three! She always gets quiet when-_

_Sorry, I have to go now. I'll be back later though._

I snapped my journal shut and stuffed it into my backpack as my mother called for me again, yelling up the stairs about my needing to get dressed. It was normal for me, since I normally sleep in late. "Mayu, if you don't get dressed, you'll miss breakfast!" She shouted up the stairs again.

"I'm coming!" I called back as I pulled a white undershirt over my head and bounced into my skirt that symbolized my University. I didn't bother putting on my shoes just yet, since all I had to do was slip them on. Instead, I simply ignored my sneakers and walked out of my room, buttoning my jacket and ignoring the reflection in my mirror that passed as well. I didn't want to see the monster that looked back at me, especially those muddy brown eyes. My biological father's brown eyes...

I entered the kitchen, my irises meeting the sight that my nose had already told me I would see; bacon was piled onto a plate, enough for an army it seemed, and waffles were being dished out onto separate plates for my stepfather and myself, my mother serving herself last. "Thanks," I murmured as I accepted the plate from her dainty hand, ignoring the bacon altogether and going straight for the syrup.

"Don't forget to come home early today. The disappearances in town have increased over the past few weeks," my stepfather said over his newspaper, his thin-rimmed glasses sliding to the edge of his nose as he met my gaze, blue meeting brown. "No exceptions."

"Yes sir."

Nothing more was said throughout breakfast, not even a giggle from Kami.

_8:15 AM_

_ I'm back, but this time, I'm at school. It's ridiculous. Each day is the same thing: come in, take a seat, listen to these boring old men and women talk about boring old subjects like algebra and history, which is all redundant to me, and then go on home again._

_ But that isn't what I hate most about school._

_ It's the people. Every day, they gawk at me because my platinum blonde hair is unnaturally…. natural... and always straightened, or my makeup is a little darker than normal because, hey, I like eyeliner. Or maybe they don't like my Batman necklace, because they think I don't know my superheroes, or in this case, my vigilantes. They say I want attention. As if I care about what these idiots think!_

_ And then there's this jerk, who walks into homeroom every morning, looks in my direction as if to check that I'm not near his desk or within arms-length of him (like I'd want to be! God he's so… Ugh!) and then proceeds to ignore me. EVERY MORNING! He normally comes in right about now._

_ Yupo, there is that pretty boy with his scarlet hair and oddly vibrant green eyes, glancing at me again. Even meeting my gaze! ...And the teacher is right behind him. I guess I'll be back later._

_ Peace._

I met Shuichi's piercing green eyes with a mask of calm to hide the irritation he invoked each day. He simply nodded hello, smiled in a friendly fashion, and then turned to talk to the first person who verbally greeted him. I hate the boy; he acts so smart and so great. He thinks he's better than everyone just because he is smarter than most of us and has top grades in all of his classes. He's even top of the entire class with a grade point average of…. I don't even know. It makes me so mad, his holier-than-thou persona. He smiles, acts friendly, but I can see the hidden thoughts in his betraying eyes. He's easily annoyed with people, watchful of me and a few others, and even more wary of groups of people… I can't see why the girls drool over him so much!

I huffed to myself and pushed away those thoughts, glancing down at my wonderful little composition book that served as my makeshift diary and book of doodles. No lock, no password, just as it should be. And it's always with me so no one can get into it. I ran my fingers over it lightly in thought, considered going back to writing in it, but a tap on my right shoulder stopped me. I glanced back at the person behind me.

"What?" I whispered to the brunette harshly. My muddy irises met his lighter, chocolate ones, finding a raised brow and quiet laughter hidden in those eyes. He was the jokester of the school, the flirt, but more commonly known as Shuichi's best friend. Though, I can't see them as friends, since they only seem to talk outside of school, away from the classroom. Inside these whitewash walls, they're about as cheerful together as a dog and a cat.

"You seem down," the boy's smooth voice whispered, coated with amusement while his eyes sparkled with hidden curiosity. "Are you alright? I mean, if you need a hug I can help."

I scoffed quietly at him and turned back around in my seat in a show of give it up. He was mocking me, and I knew it. He wasn't the only one either. Even though my back was to him, I could hear his gentle laughter, practically see the expression that I knew was covering his face right about now. "Mayu, don't be mean. You could at least talk to someone every once in awhile," he whispered to my shoulder, his chair making a gentle screech as he scooted forward in his chair some more. "You're so anti-social, even for such a small school. It's almost intimidating!" He paused, and I continued to act like I couldn't hear him at all. "Tell you what, how about the arcade after school? You like games, right?"

I whirled, causing my hair to fly and my desk to squeak harshly as I turned to face the boy behind me. "Daichi, enough. Leave me alone. Why don't you go break up a fight or comb your hair or something?"

"No need to get hostile," he chuckled.

I growled to myself and turned to face the front of the class again, throwing open my composition book and beginning to doodle on the inside of it. I glanced up to check the time, but instead met striking green eyes that were watching me. I met that gaze steadily, challenging the smartest boy in the class to a staredown, which he promptly declined and turned to the front of the room.

"Hey," I heard whispered behind me again, a pencil tapping my shoulder as a piece of folded paper glided in the air over my shoulder and landed on my desk neatly. Holding my tongue against the harsh words I really wished to say, I grumbled to myself and peeled open the ridiculous note. Notes in class, really?

**Seriously though, I need help on some work for Calculus. If you help me out after school today, I'll treat you to whatever you want- dinner, movie, games, books, whatever. You name it! -Dai**

I sighed and played with the pen in my hand, shaking it back and forth and even tapping it on my desk. Well, I could use some downtime and a new book or three… I thought. However, I shook my head. No. I will not give in to this jerk's pleading. I hate people; they're worthless.

Another sheet of paper landed on my desk, further irritating me.

**Please? I'll leave you alone if you just help me study for this test. I would ask Shuichi, but he has family plans after school, and I could really use the help from someone as good at math as you are! You alway understand the material, and I need someone who can reword it explain to me what's going on! I promise that if you help me, I will get you whatever you want today, and then leave you alone for the rest of the year! Heck, I'll even buy you new composition books, since you always write so much!**

I sighed, deciding to give in for once. It was only for a day, right? Not even that, either. And I would get something out of the deal… We'd stay at school, where I could ditch him in a heartbeat if I got tired of his antics. I turned in my chair. "Fine," I whispered, earning a giant smile of triumph and what appeared to be… relief. "But only an hour, and then you owe me."

Daichi smiled and nodded, but my attention was diverted in a moment's notice when the teacher bellowed at us. "Miss Kurosara, Mister Inoue, turn around and pay attention or I will send you both to the office!" People in the class snickered, but I was only keenly aware of Shuichi's effort to not look over at us. Why did that make me more mad than before?

_3:15_

_ The bell has rung and I'm sitting here, in the Calculus classroom, waiting on Daichi because I couldn't turn down the opportunity to get my hands on a new book or two. And guess what? The "nice guy" is late. School ended twenty minutes ago, but I'm still here, waiting. I don't know why I waste my time on people when things like this happen. This is why I do not bother to associate with people, ever._

_ Well, I guess now is a good time to continue what I was saying this morning about my family. Might as well._

_ My mom had me when she was nineteen; she'd gotten together with some jerk during her freshman year of college and, once he found out I was coming, he ran away. For three years of my life, my mom raised me by herself with little money, and I love her for that. But a few years ago, she met who I now consider my father. They hit it off, and I was happy for them for the longest time._

_ That is, until the pictures came in the mail one day after another last year. I was the one who saw them, the one who looked through the evidence of my father's mistress and my mother's… lover. Neither of them have been true to each other, and since I found out, it seems like my happy little world has been turned to dust. Everything is a lie now. Yes, I left the pictures for them to see. No, I never talked with either of them about it. However, it kills me. Kami, my little sister of three years, has to grow up in a home where no real love is shown anymore. Babies feel things like that, they know how people really feel. It's no wonder she doesn't play with anyone but me now. I never have to lie to cover how I feel, and I never see the need to. I hate them. Both of my parents._

_ My mother goes on smiling each day, making breakfast and dinner for us before going to work for her magazine company. She asks about school, how my day went, all that crap, but she isn't even really interested is she? She just wants to make sure I suspect nothing of her affair; she is just being sure I am naive and clueless._

_ My father is exactly the same: he gets up, reads the paper at the table, goes to work, comes home and eats dinner, kisses everyone goodnight, and starts all over again. All while smiling and laughing. I can't stand it. He's so detached, so genuinely unhappy. I wish they would just divorce already, or I could move out._

_ One more year, I can move out. One year, I'll have enough money to get my own place... One. More. Year._

I glanced up at the clock. only ten minutes had passed, but now even the teacher was gone from the room and the janitors were rolling their carts in to clean up this room- their last room of the evening. I sighed, packed my things, and left. I hate this world. People are stupid, rude, arrogant, bullies who take up people's time and lie to get what they want. Everyone is the same.

I pushed out the school doors and took off walking down the street, my bag hitched over my shoulder. I didn't want to go home, but I didn't want to stay in town either. So, I headed for the park, where no one was around this time of day, and I could sit in peace on the swings. Yet, as I walked, I passed an electronics store, where televisions were displayed, each playing a sudden break of the news that had interrupted whatever show had been on each one. I paused to read, not caring that people on the sidewalk had to go around me.

The screen had scrolling text at the bottom, warning people to be in before sunset. Apparently, the police were cracking down on a new curfew due to recent disappearances in town, but I didn't care. I simply turned and headed to the park anyways, and that is where I stayed.

* * *

My eyes slid open as I sat up, stretching my aching muscles and glancing around my surroundings. It was dark, but I didn't know the exact time. Sadly, I had no cell phone, so I couldn't check the time, but I guesstimated that it was around nine o'clock. The park always looked creepy during this time of the night; shadows always seemed to move on their own, and I always had chills when I looked too hard at them. I huffed and pushed myself to stand, grabbing my fallen bag and leaving the small playhut I had taken refuge in.

I meandered along the street, sticking to the lit sidewalks rather than taking my normal alleyways home. A cold chill passed over me, carried by the cooler wind that had kicked up. I wasn't sure why, but even though I was wearing my jacket, my skin just wouldn't be rid of the bumps that had formed. Before I knew it, my nerves were frayed and my eyes continued to move about in front of me. I even looked behind myself on occasions, but nothing was there. It wasn't out of the norm, so I wasn't sure why it made me feel so… afraid. Then I realized not a single car had passed me since I left the park. Not a single stray animal had approached me in any way, shape, or form… I was walking the main road, too…

Despite my better instincts, I continued on. I walked with purpose, for once wishing I was at home to see my mother's false smile and my father's happy facade, to play with my little sister and her ridiculous building blocks. So, I kept thinking about that: playing with little Kami. But my mind kept wandering, just like my eyes that seemed to be searching for something.

Suddenly, a hand stretched out from the alleyway I was passing, taking a strong hold on my arm and pulling not-so-gently until I was in the shadows with the person. I opened my mouth to scream, but no sound came out as my eyes took in the sight of the man- no, the creature- that had grabbed me.

Red eyes glowed in the shadows of his sharply defined face, thick, gray hair falling to hide his left cheekbone that I could see was sunken in and discolored, like the rest of his ashy skin. His mouth parted in a sneer, releasing a laugh that made my bones rattle not just from the guttural sound and the sharp, yellow teeth, but from the stench that emitted from his cracked, dry lips as well. I froze out of instinct, and claws dug into my skin as the creature's mouth began to emit a sound that I at first did not register as words.

"Finally. After weeks of tracking, I've found you."

I gulped, fear making it impossible to do anything else as I tried to back away. His grip on my arms only tightened, drawing blood as his claws pierced my skin, causing me to try to retreat even faster. "N-no!" I tried to scream, but it only came out as a panicked whisper. I… I can't die! I have my sister to look after! My family needs me… I need them! I can't… This can't be happening!

The creature chuckled loudly and pulled me close, using only a single arm around my shoulders to hold me against his chest as he mockingly patted my head. "There, there little human. This won't hurt for too long, I promise. I'm only going to kill you and take your soul."

I struggled even more to get away, and surprisingly, he released me. I turned to run away from the vile creature, whose breath I now knew smelled of death. For a few moments, I thought I'd get away. However, when I glanced back and saw the mirth in his eyes, I knew that this was his game, and I was merely his pawn. I turned and tried running faster, actually rounding a corner before-

I ran smack into what I could have sworn was a wall. As I landed on my backside, only adding more pain to my body that I hadn't even known was hurting, I looked over at the male sitting across from me, rubbing his behind and huffing. Never in my life had I been so grateful to see this jokester. "D-Dai-Daichi! You need to run!" I tried to get out, but it only escaped as a whisper from my trembling lips. He merely looked up at me, at first in confusion, and then another emotion settled on his face: shock.

"What are you doing out?"

"Doesn't matter. We need to go- now! There's this… this THING, and-"

Laughter sounded from around the corner as the creature stepped into the streetlight, making himself completely known to myself and Daichi. I squealed and moved away, finding myself behind the brunette who was now standing between me and the creature that I associated with Death. "I know you. You're the one getting in our way."

Daichi smirked and tilted his head to the side; I'd never seen him do that before. At least, not in this way. He looked… as if he were actually going to fight that horrible, inhumane thing! "Daichi, don't!"

"It's alright, Mayu. I gotcha." he said calmly, only sparing a brief glance over his shoulder at me. The next thing I knew, the creature lunged at Daichi, and then the two were gone from my sight. Or at least, that's what I thought. Instead, I saw them just a little ways down the road, fighting in the middle of the street, punching and kicking each other and drawing blood. I couldn't believe it. They were moving at great speeds, so fast that they appeared as mere blurs to my straining eyes. Loud shouts of anger and pain were heard as things exploded (**Exploded**!) all around them. Streetlights fell and crumpled like paper in their wake, and I was completely mesmerized by their fight.

"Mayu?" a smooth voice called, making me jerk in surprise as I turned to see Shuichi crouched beside me, concern written all over his face. "Are you alright?"

"Alright?" I repeated, earning no response as he simply watched me, as if he knew what I was about to say. "Alright?! I just got attacked by…. by…"

"A demon," he supplied.

"A demon, and you think I'm alright?!" I paused to take a deep breath. "What the hell?! I nearly died tonight!" My eyes turned and trained on the fight again, watching as what appeared to be a glow of light shoot through the air and collide with the so called 'demon', who promptly collapsed.

"Yes. Lucky that Daichi and I were out," he responded, as if this were as natural as the sun rising and setting each day. His keen eyes were watching me, observing my every movement. "This is not the first one you've encountered, Mayu."

I blinked. "What?"

"He's right, you know," Daichi called to us. I watched the boy lumber towards Shuichi and me; it was like he was a totally different person than in school… "Demons are everywhere. They're disgusting creatures that somehow get loose from the underworld, and they have an appetite for people like you and me. Kurama and I-"

"Daichi," Shuichi interrupted, but was promptly ignored.

"-work to kill those demons. We work for an association that deals with phenomena like this. For the past few weeks, you-"

"Daichi..."

"-have been a target of these creatures, but-"

"You're giving out too much this time, the memory..."

"-we don't know why," Daichi finished, eyeing me with a look of slight curiosity and… annoyance? "Regulations of the association say that any human who comes into contact, though…"

"Must have their memories erased," Shuichi supplied promptly, eyeing Daichi with a look of exhaustion.

"Wait, you said I've been attacked… before… and you've erased my memory?" I asked, my voice starting to shake as I scooted back a bit from both boys. They watched me, not answering, so I asked another question: "Are you two… demons too? In disguise?"

"That's a good one," Daichi laughed, throwing his head back for a moment. "Nice guess though," he paused, casting his brown eyes over to Shuichi. "We have to do it again, huh?"

Shuichj nodded at Daichi, a grim expression on his face. "As much as I hate it, it is necessary until we find out what her father is up to. Now is just not the right timing…" He turned to me, his vivid, clover-colored eyes meeting my muddy hues and softening as he saw my worried and afraid expression. "I apologize, but you must sleep now." I tried to scoot away from him, but he held up a handful of a powdery substance and blew it in my face. The substance stuck to my cheeks and nose, even my lips, making my skin feel gritty. However, I was more worried about the exhaustion that suddenly overtook me. I tried to fight back a yawn, but it was clear that there was no winning against this. Within moments, my world was dark, and later, filled with dreams.

_ October 2nd_

_ 6:33 AM_

_ I didn't sleep too well last night. I had weird dreams all night about school and work. Oh yeah, I have to work today… God I hate school. I hate my family. I hate people. Why can't I just live alone already?_

_ I don't remember how I got home last night. Was I really that mad that Jack ditched our little study program? Oh well. It's just another day to put up with idiots like him. Pft, who cares. I'll just get through it and start all over again tomorrow._

_ Maybe I'll go buy a new book after school today. It isn't like those disappearances in town are anything big anyways- they're all just attention-seeking teenagers with nothing but parties to look forward to._

_ Look what I have here… It looks like a letter from my biological father. That's the second time this week. Whatever. I'll just throw it out again. I have no interest in that jackwagon._

_ I have to go. I need to get ready for school and eat something._

_ I'll be back later when someone irritates me again._


End file.
